fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 14 (Donder)
‘Als die Stam überhaupt in deze bergen is, dan zijn we ze allang gepasseerd volgens mij!’ mopperde Engel. Ze waren al dagen aan het reizen en er waren nauwelijks meer bomen. Alleen maar steile rotswanden met daarin soms een smalle spleet. Ze liepen nu ook met de stroming mee, in plaats van af, maar ze waren het water dan ook even kwijt geraakt toen ze gezamenlijk hadden gejaagd, maar zolang ze bij water bleven moest het een keer lukken. Gelukkig hadden ze net gegeten en waren hun buikjes goed gevuld. Hun pootkussentjes deden echter wel heel veel pijn en waren helemaal versleten, behalve de van Lupa dan, want die waren er aan gewend. De wolvin was gelukkig ook weer op kracht gekomen na het gevecht met de wolven. Nu Donder wist dat ze een Profeet was, had hij nog veel meer respect voor haar gekregen en was hij vereerd dat hij door haar verzorgd was. Engel werd wel steeds meer moe en had niet meer de energie die ze aan het begin van de reis had gehad. Donder zelf had last van slapeloosheid. Hij kon niet meer in slaap komen en was constant aan het piekeren over waar zijn ouders waren en wat hij zou doen als ze niet in de bergen waren. Hij had zich al tientallen keren hetzelfde afgevraagd: Wil ik wel mijn hele leven bezig zijn met het zoeken van mijn ouder? Gelukkig was Engel er om hem moed in te blazen en Lupa liet hem geloven dat er nog altijd hoop was. Maar wat doe ik hun wel niet aan? Zij doen dit voor mij en misschien is het allemaal wel voor niks. ‘Ik weet weer iets!’ riep Lupa toen opeens. Donder schrok van de plotselinge kreet en sprong een staartlengte de lucht in. De zwarte wolvin kwam snel naast hem lopen. ‘Sorry dat ik je liet schrikken.’ Donder haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Maakt niet uit, ik was gewoon een beetje verzonken in mijn gedachtes. Maar wat weet je weer?’ Engel wachtte even en spitste haar oren. ‘Over de Stam is me net iets te binnen geschoten.’ Donder bestudeerde haar even. Zou ze haar krachten hebben gebruikt om te zien waar de Stam leefde? ‘Ze heten de Stam der Waterstromen, omdat ze achter een waterval leven!’ legde Lupa uit. Engel keek haar verontwaardigd aan. ‘Wie wil er nou achter een waterval leven?’ Lupa haalde haar schouders op. ‘Ik weet ook niet waarom ze dat doen, maar dat maakt ook niet uit. Als we de rivier gewoon blijven volgen nu, is er kans dat we hem tegen komen!’ Engel likte haar pootkussentjes. ‘Prima, het is niet dat we iets anders aan het doen waren.’ Als ze in de toekomst heeft gekeken, dan betekent dat dit echt de rivier is die we moeten volgen! Toen Engel weer vooruit begon te lopen, trippelde hij dichter naar Lupa toe. ‘Dankjewel,’ fluisterde hij. Lupa knikte glimlachend, maar zei verder niks en begon Engel in te halen. We zijn er nu echt bijna! ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Ze hadden alweer een tijdje gelopen en ook een jachtpauze erop zitten. Donder kon de grote muis die hij op had gegeten nog steeds proeven en hij haalde zijn tong over zijn snuit. Doordat ze bergafwaarts aan het lopen waren, kwamen de bomen weer in zicht, wat betekende dat er meer prooi aan zat te komen. De rivier was weer breder geworden en zag er nu gevaarlijk uit. Het water stroomde erg snel en kletste tegen uitstekende rotsen aan. Hij voelde een paar spetters en rilde. Dat is ijskoud! '' Hij hoorde Lupa gapen achter hem. ‘Zullen we anders even rusten?’ stelde hij voor. Ze mochten dan net een jachtpauze hebben gehouden, maar dat koste ook energie en ze waren allemaal nog steeds moe. Engel knikte en rekte zich al uit. ‘Dat lijkt me een geweldig plan!’ Lupa murmelde ook wat instemmends en rolde zich meteen op tegen een rots. Samen met Engel koos hij een plekje onder een overhangende rots. ‘Wat ga jij eigenlijk doen als ik mijn ouders vindt?’ vroeg hij aan de schildpadpoes. Engel stopte met het likken van haar poten. ‘Ik weet het nog niet. Ik ga eerst kijken of ik het leuk vind daar, want het liefst blijf ik natuurlijk gewoon bij jou.’ Donder bloosde bij de woorden van de poes. ‘En als ik het niks vind, dan ga ik in mijn eentje rondreizen denk ik. Of terug naar Rocky, Demi en Sabina en bij hun wonen.’ Donder knikte. ‘Dat klinkt ook goed.’ Hij had al een tijdje niet gedacht aan zijn drie vrienden die hij in korte tijd had gemaakt. Rocky en Demi waren altijd zo aardig en Sabina had hem al zo vaak uit de nesten geholpen. ''Ze zou een geweldige Clankat maken. ‘En wat als jij het niks vindt bij je ouders?’ vroeg Engel. Donder keek verrast op. Daar had hij nog nooit over nagedacht. ‘Da-Dat weet ik nog niet eigenlijk. Misschien ga ik ook wel weer terug en bij Sabina wonen. Of Graanpoot zoeken, al denk ik niet dat hij nog te vinden is.’ Engel knikte en begroef haar kop onder haar staart. Een tijdje later was ze in een diepe slaap gezonken, net als Lupa. Donder begon zichzelf te wassen en hield ondertussen het gebied om hem heen in de gaten. Na de wolven en de beer voelde hij zich helemaal niet meer veilig in de bergen en wist dat het gevaar overal vandaan kon komen. Hij dacht weer terug aan het gesprek. Wat ''ga ik eigenlijk doen als ik ze niet leuk vind? Ik wil niet meer terug naar de Clans, Graanpoot kan ik nooit vinden en ik wil ook niet oud worden samen met Sabina en dan geen doel in het leven meer hebben. Alleen reizen lijkt me ook helemaal niks.'' Met een schuin oog keek hij naar de schildpadpoes naast hem. Maar misschien is het met Engel wel leuk om samen meer van de wereld te zien. ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Toen hij weer wakker werd gemaakt door Engel, die de wacht van hem had overgenomen, sprong hij meteen op zijn poten. Hij wilde zijn ouders vinden en antwoorden krijgen. Als ik het niet leuk vind daar, kijk ik wel wat ik zal doen. ''Nadat iedereen zich had uitgestrekt, liepen ze naast de rivier weer door. ‘Zullen we anders een sprintje trekken? Mijn poten moeten echt weer even wakker worden!’ Donder keek afwachtend naar Lupa. ‘Ik vind het prima, jij?’ Lupa rolde grijnzend met haar ogen. ‘Oké dan.’ Zonder te wachten schoot Engel ervan door, met Lupa op haar hielen. ‘Hee wacht op mij!’ Snel zette hij zich af en rende achter de wolf en de poes aan. ''Ik zal ze krijgen! Intussen hadden ze de bomen weer bereikt en ruiste door de takken van de bomen. Donder voelde zich eindelijk weer levendig. Dit was een goed idee van Engel. Hij had ze al een klein beetje ingehaald en kon bijna Lupa’s staart pakken. Door haar grootte en dikke vacht was de wolvin wat slomer dan de andere wolven en ook wat slomer dan de twee katten. Engel daarentegen lag ver voor hem. Die zal ik nooit meer kunnen inhalen … maar toch ga ik het proberen! Hij haalde Lupa in en focuste al zijn aandacht op de schildpadpoes voor hem. Engel leek te vliegen over de bladeren en niks stopte haar. Totdat ze opeens een kreet slaakte. Ze viel voorover en bladeren vlogen in het rond. ‘Engel!’ riep hij nog, maar het was al te laat. Ze rolde om en belandde in het water. ‘Help!’ hoorde Donder haar nog roepen voordat ze mee werd gesleurd door het water. ‘Engel!’ Donders hart bonkte in zijn keel. Wat moet ik doen? Wat moet ik doen?! Hij rende nog harder en zag dat de schildpadpoes zich aan een steen vastklampte en rilde van de kou. ‘Ik kom eraan!’ schreeuwde hij. Zijn enige mogelijkheid nog, was om in het ijskoude water te springen, Engel was namelijk te ver weg om haar van de kant te kunnen helpen. Maar net toen hij zijn spieren wilde aanspannen om te springen, hield Lupa hem tegen. ‘Hier zullen onze wegen scheiden, Donder.’ Hij draaide zich om. Hoe kan ze ons nu verlaten? ‘Wat?’ stamelde hij. Lupa keek bedroefd naar haar poten. ‘Het spijt me.’ ‘Maar waarom ga je niet mee? Ik heb je nodig om Engel te redden!’ Hij keek terug naar de poes en zag dat ze langzaam weggleed. Ik moet nu gaan! ‘Ik had jullie nooit mogen helpen en al helemaal niet in de toekomst mogen kijken.’ Ze heeft het dus toch gedaan! ‘Hier moeten we afscheid,’ vervolgde ze, ‘Als ik nu met jullie meega, kan ik alles veranderen, en dat wil je niet, geloof me.’ Hij hield zijn kop schuin. ‘Betekent dat, dat ik mijn ouders zal vinden als ik dit doe?’ De wolvin gaf hem een lik over zijn wang. ‘''Onderschat'' jezelf niet, Donder, je bent veel sterker dan je bent!’ Donder drukte zich dicht tegen haar aan. ‘Ik zal je nooit vergeten. En bedankt voor alles, je hebt mijn leven meerdere keren gered en die prijs kan ik je nooit terugbetalen.’ Lupa’s ogen bewolkte. ‘Je hebt al meer voor me gedaan dan je ooit zult begrijpen. Moge de geesten van je voorouders je pad verlichten!’ Daarna draaide zich om en rende weg. ‘''Vaarwel''.’ Vervolgens sprong hij zonder nog verder na te denken het ijzige water in en zwom naar Engel toe. ‘Ik kom eraan!’ riep hij, maar tot zijn verbazing was Engel al niet meer op de rots. In de verte zag hij water wild spetteren. Engel! ‘Hou vol!’ joelde hij. Hij zwaaide krachtig met zijn poten, maar niks hielp en telkens ging hij kopje onder. De stroming was zo sterk dat hij niet eens zelf kon bepalen waar hij heen ging. Machteloos werd hij meegesleurd en er was niks meer dat hij kon doen. Plots ving hij weer een glimp op van Engels vacht. Ze was op een steen geklommen en stond al klaar om hem op te vangen. ‘Pak mijn poten beet!’ schreeuwde ze. Donder deed zijn best om dichter naar het toe te zwemmen, zodat hij langs haar zou gaan, maar niks hielp. Hij ontmoette haar angstige ogen toen hij haar passeerde. ‘Donder!’ riep Engel. ‘Blijf daar zitten!’ beval hij Engel. Zij hoeft niet dood te gaan op deze reis, het enige wat ze heeft gedaan was mij helpen! Weer ging hij kopje onder en toen hij omhoog kwam was bijna alle lucht in zijn longen verdwenen. Dit is het dan. Ik zal mijn ouders nooit vinden. Misschien moet ik wel doodgaan om mijn ouders te vinden en waren ze allang zelf dood. Toen hoorde hij een plons en zag dat Engel naar hem toe zwom. ‘Wat doe je? Je moest daar blijven!’ Engel zwom dichter naar hem toe, zodat ze elkaars vachten konden aanraken. ‘Ik kon je niet achterlaten. Ik moest je proberen te redden!’ Hij keek haar liefdevol aan en wilde net wat zeggen, toen Engel opeens keihard tegen een rots aanbotste en erachter bleef haken. Het water kleurde rood en Donder werd omringd door bloed. ‘Engel!’ Geen antwoord. ‘Engel!’ Het lichaam van de schildpadpoes dreef levenloos mee met de rivier. Angstig keek Donder hom zich een. Wat kan ik nu nog doen? Daar! Er hing een uitstekende boomstronk over de rivier en het uiteinde lag in het water. Zo hard als hij kon, stootte hij krachtige pootslagen uit om naar de oever te komen en de boomstronk beet kon pakken. Toen hij de wortel passeerde klemde hij zijn kaken hard op de stronk. Zijn achterste werd mee geslingerd, maar Donder gaf niet op en bleef vasthouden. Toen hij Engel voorbij zag gaan, liet hij los en zwom weer naar toe. Hij pakte haar nekvel en drukte haar dicht tegen hem aan. Hij zorgde ervoor dat haar kop boven water bleef, terwijl hij zelf bijna verdronk onder haar lichaam. Toen opeens kon hij de grond onder zijn poten weer voelen. Met al zijn kracht probeerde hij te blijven staan, maar de stroming was te sterk. Nog één keer probeerde hij adem te halen en stak zijn nek uit het water. Tot zijn verbazing zag hij dat de rivier hier stopte. Maar waar gaat het water dan heen? Een oorverdovend kabaal vulde zijn oren. Een afgrond! Maar … Maar dat betekent een ''waterval!'' En ik zal er elk moment vanaf kunnen vallen. Hij keek naar Engel, die nog steeds bloedde uit haar hoofd. ‘Geen zorgen we zijn nu veilig.’ Daarna ontspande hij zijn poten en werd mee geslingerd door de stroming. Hij sloot zijn ogen toen hij geen grond meer onder zijn poten voelde. De wind ruiste langs zijn vacht omhoog en hij wist dat ze naar beneden vielen. Nog geen hartslag later klapte hij hart op het water en liet hij Engel los. Hij voelde helemaal niks meer en zijn ogen vlogen niet meer open. Alles bleef zwart. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal